


A Week Later

by thathyperloudfangirlchick



Series: Baked My Way Into Your Heart [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Jealous!Hotch, Necking in the car like teenagers, Physics magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathyperloudfangirlchick/pseuds/thathyperloudfangirlchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reid seems nervous around you."<br/>"He's nervous because he arrested me last week, don't be silly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week Later

          “Hey, is that…” Derek points over at the glass doors to the FBI office. “Is that Hotch’s girl?” Spencer squints at you from across the room and yet can’t seem to confidently place you as the woman who they had arrested just a week before. Before, you were disheveled, your messy black hair pulled back into pigtails, and wearing plain black, revealing clothing. Now, you were cleanly dressed in a bright floral sundress and cardigan, your tortoiseshell glasses perched safely on your nose and your straight black and green hair falling softly around your shoulders. When you saw Derek and Spencer ogling you, you ducked your head shyly before waving and walking over.

          “Hello, Agent Morgan, Doctor Reid. It’s nice to see you again under less stressful circumstances,” you joke, a light blush on your sheepish face. One hand clutches the strap of your pink tote bag in nervousness while you offer the other to Derek. He shakes your hand firmly before sticking both his hands in his pockets.

          “Please, Y/N, call me Derek; you are after all Hotch’s girl. I’m really sorry about the first time we met by the way,” he says, cringing as he remembers how his interrogation tactics threw you crying in a corner of the room. Hotch still hasn’t completely warmed up to him since then. You just laugh as you shake Spencer’s hand.

          “Oh, don’t worry about that, either of you. I understand how all of it looked. You were just doing your jobs, I mean both of you caught me in lies, after all I am a horrible liar.” You shrug, smiling at the both of them.

          “We can’t really not worry about it,” Spencer says, cringing as well. “We are after all the agents who arrested and interrogated our boss’s girlfriend.” You cover your hand, laughing.

          “And I’m the girlfriend who was stupid enough to get arrested by her boyfriend’s coworkers. I’d say we’re even, all bridge under the water,” you say, waving your hand dismissively. “Which brings me to why I came here, or rather most of the reason I came here, is because Aaron… I…” Flustered, you run a hand through your hair. “Aaron and I were wondering if all of you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night. A formal introduction of sorts” you ask, your hands nervously clasped in front of you and a tentative smile on your face. The two men smile back at you, and Derek looks down at his phone, grabbing his coat.

          “Well, I gotta go right now, got a late date with Savannah, but I’ll get Hotch to give me the details about tomorrow.” He packs up and leaves with a wave of her hand. “Keep her company, Pretty Boy.” Spencer seems to fluster at this, craning his head towards Derek as he leaves. You smile at him in an attempt to settle his discomfort, but he continues to look down, fiddling with the handle of his coffee cup.

          “So, is that why you came to see us today, Miss Y/N?” You lean on his desk, patting his shoulder.

          “Just Y/N, please. And Aaron’s car is having issues, so we took it to the shop yesterday. I’m dropping him off and picking him up until it gets fixed. I came a bit early, cause I wanted to see everyone again, especially you and JJ. Is she or the rest of your team here by the way? I’d like the opportunity to invite them in person,” you ask, looking around.

          “No, we’re just waiting on results from tests, so they all figured they needed a good night’s sleep. I stayed to read through the files a bit more.”

          “How diligent of you,” you compliment, your eyes crinkling as you smile at him. He gives a shy smile back over and sips his coffee. You take the opportunity to look around the office, such a normal looking place to be filled with such incredible minds and work. The silence gets too stifling for Spencer, and he looks up at you, excited

          “Hey, would you like to see a magic trick?” Your eyes and smile widen, and you put your bag on the ground, leaning towards him. He takes out a film cannister, a white tablet, and a pipette of water. “Watch and be amazed.” He breaks up the tablet and drips a few drops of water in, then closing the capsule and shaking it. You both lean closer in anticipation as it bubbles before it shoots up into the air like a rocket. You let of a giddy squeal in surprise, which evolves into uncontrollable giggles as the cannister descends, with a light thump, onto Aaron’s head.

          “Physics magic?” he asks with a stern look.

          “Yes, sir,” Spencer sheepishly responds.

          “We’ve talked about this,” Aaron says, handing him the capsule. You wipe away your tears of laughter and pat Aaron’s arm.

          “Oh, leave him be, love. It’s fun!” you say, leaning close to Spencer to whisper conspiratorially. “And not like alka-seltzer and water could hurt anyone, right?” You wink, and he, finally, grins.

          “No one’s ever figured it out before!” he says, elatedly. Aaron furrows his eyebrows at the both of you.

          “What, the trick? How’s it done, Y/N?” Before Spencer can speak up, you wink at Aaron and hold a finger up to your lips, a mischievous expression on your face.

          “Sorry, love; magicians don’t reveal their secrets. Right, Spencer?” your impish look infecting him with a mischievousness of his own.  His head bobs gratefully, and the two of you look at Aaron with matching happy, conspiratory looks. Aaron shakes his head, wary of the trouble you two could get into together, and takes your hand. You pick up your bag and allow yourself to be lead to the door.

          “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow, Reid,” he says without turning around. You, however, turn your head and wave as you walk away.

          “Bye, Spencer! Remember, dinner tomorrow! I expect you to be there!” He laughs and gives you a small, sheepish wave of his own.

          “Sure thing, Y/N. I’m looking forward to it.” You beam at him before the two of you get in the elevator and the door closes.

          “So, how was work today, babe?” you ask, sidling up to his side and putting your other hand on his forearm.

          “Reid seems to have taken well enough to you,” he comments, pressing a customary kiss to your forehead. You lean up and kiss his cheek in return, hugging his arm.

          “It would seem so. It’s nice, cause he seemed really nervous when I first got here.”

          “He probably got nervous, because he thinks you’re pretty.” You laugh at that, smacking his arm dismissively.

          “As if. He’s nervous cause I’m his girlfriend’s boss and he arrested me. It’s enough to put anyone on edge. I’m just glad I got him to accept me. That’s one coworker down, five more to go.”

          “I think he more than accepted you,” Aaron says petulantly. That makes you furrow your brow, distracting you from the inner monologue of worry going through your head.

          “Why do you say that?” you ask as the two of you exit the elevator and walk towards your car.

          “No reason. It’s that you two seem quite friendly and well-matched,” he says as he takes your keys and open your door. You graze your fingertips over his hand as you climb in, and he closes your door and gets in on the driver’s side. “Women his age often find Reid very attractive, surely you wouldn’t be an exception, and he’s probably more compatible for you in terms of age and energy, not to mention he’s highly intelligent which you’re attracted to, and he doesn’t have a child from a previous mar-”

          “Stop the car.” At this, his ramble flounders, and he looks at you, confused, but you just grip his chin and stare him down. “Stop. the. CAR.” He presses the brake, and you put the car in park. Thankfully, you two were still in almost-empty parking garage. You take advantage of his moment of distraction to climb over the middle console and settle in his lap, your legs on either side of his hips.  

          “You’re being jealous,” you state, gripping his tie. He looks out the window, refusing to meet your eyes, but you ain’t having none of that. Your gaze goes gentle as your other hand strokes his cheek. “Where is this insecurity coming from, love?”

          “I’m just acknowledging the fact that it must be hard for you dating someone with… baggage, I think is the word. I’m older. That means people on the street, your family, your coworkers, your friends, they judge. If you were with Reid, no one would bat an eye. He would have never asked you to keep your relationship a secre-” He stops when he feels your mouth on his, your hands a gentle, comforting pressure on his neck. His eyes close in delight as your lips languidly massage his, and his hands come down on your upper thighs, his fingers clenching when you release him with sneaky bite to the bottom lip only for your arms to wind around his neck as you hold his head tenderly to your chest.

          “Oh, my darling Aaron,” you coo as you press your lips to his hair. “My anxiety is rubbing off on you, you poor thing, making you too blind to see how silly you’re being.” You pull away so you can look him in the eyes, trying to convey with just a gaze how sincerely and deeply you love him. “Aaron, have you forgotten that part of the reason I came to see them today for the purpose of inviting them to dinner tomorrow? A dinner where they can get to know and accept me as your partner?” you ask, touching his forehead with yours, you eyelashes gently brushing his when you blink. “Have you forgotten how much I absolutely adore Jack, how he’s the reason we met? Have you forgotten I proved my devotion to you when I let you do what you did to me last night?” you ask, giggling, smiling when Aaron laughs as well, his low timbre reverberating through your body pleasantly. You look at him affectionately and hug him tight until his arms wrap around your waist just as tight.

          “My dear, sweet love, as soon as I met you, you became the only one in my eyes. Other men can be attractive, yes, but I don’t love them, not like I love you.” You press a sweet kiss to his temple before pulling back to smile at him. “I love you so much, Aaron. It’s impossible for me to be with anyone else, even Reid, because my heart is too busy loving you and Jack to be given to anyone else.” You shrug, lightheartedly. “You guys have so much of my heart that there’s none left for anyone else. That’s how it is, and it’s stuck that way, so you’re stuck with me.” Aaron smiles at you, comforted, and strokes your cheek. You lean into the touch and smile back. “Have I convinced you?”

          “Yes, you have, dear. Thank you for that,” he says, kissing your collarbone and entwining his fingers with yours. You purse your lips, schooling your expression into faux agitation.

          “I dunno. I think you need more convincing.” Aaron’s brows furrow at that.

          “What do you me-” You cut off his question with a firm kiss, your arms curling around his neck, your fingers twisting in his hair, only pulling away to smirk at him with a cute, mischievous look in your sparkling eyes. “Yes, yes, you’re right, I definitely need more convincing.”

          “That’s what I thought,” you murmur against his lips. Aaron gets lost in the feeling of your voluptuous body pressed against his, and you get lost in the feeling of hands slowly creeping up your dress until both of you are startled by a loud _HONK!_ You look over the top of the headrest and and see the bright glare of headlights behind your car. You pull a displeased face before settling back down on top of Aaron.

          “It’s just some dude. He can go around,” you mutter before leaning in close and kissing along his jawline.

           _HONK!_

          “Oh, for the love of-” You roll down the window and lean out the window. “YO! WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT. It is not that hard to just go _AROUND_!” you yell, flipping the other car the bird. You hear a startled laugh punch out of Aaron while you give the evil eye to the balding, gray haired asshat in the other car slowly and resentfully goes around you. Aaron pulls you in by your hips, still laughing, and kisses you.

          “You could have gotten me in trouble,” he says, a smile still on his lips. You peck his lips, your heart beating fast like it does every time he smiles at you like that.

          “Well, Jack is at a sleepover, so if you get us home quick enough, you can punish me.”

          “Why if I get us home quickly enough? What if I want to make you wait?” he says, smirking but still pulling out of the parking garage at a faster-than-reasonable pace.

          “Psh, you better not. There’s a statute of limitations on that if you mess with me,” you tease, running a hand up his leg. He grins, placing his hand on top of yours.

          “God, Y/N, you’re so cute when you use lawyer-talk.” You pout at that and glance around the practically-empty roads. Thanking Aaron for his workaholic tendency to work really late, you duck down and stretch over the console into Aaron’s lap.

          “Y/N. Y/N. What are you doing.” You give him a glib look as you run your hands along his upper thighs and hips, undoing his belt. “Y/N, this is a very bad idea, I am driving, and this breaks so many laws and ohh-” You smirk as you undo his fly and nuzzle his half-erect, clothed cock, always loving when you render him speechless in bed. As you kiss up and down his shaft, Aaron squirms, his hands gripping the steering wheel white-knuckle tight. As if you can somehow see that, he can feel you smile through the thin black fabric of his briefs. When you lick low, dangerously close to his balls fuck, he unfurls a hand from the wheel and pulls your hair in futile hopes of getting you to stop teasing him like this. This only makes you moan, the vibrations making him groan and shiver as he thoroughly regrets doing that holy SHIT.

          When you find his cock to be fully erect and throbbing, you suck the head and moan, pleased, as it twitches in your mouth. You release him with a light graze of your teeth and look up at him.

          “Am I cute now?”

          “No, Y/N.”

          “Now get us home in five minutes, or else I won’t continue.”

          “Yes, Y/N.” You grin at his sex-driven compliance.

          “I love you so much, you know.”

          “I love you too, now, be quiet, I’m already distracted, and I’m trying to drive.”


End file.
